Tears for the Pearl
by Thunder Magus
Summary: When a powerful unicorn with a strange cutie mark and mysterious past arrives in Ponyville, it starts one of the Mane 6's most memorable mysteries. But as they uncover the secrets of Pearl Blush's past, they realize to their horror they may have to destroy the very pony they're trying to save...
1. Chapter 1

Streaking through the sky, a spectacular fireball came down over the morning blue skies of Whinnypeg. The object landed up north in the mountains, where for the last half hour a prospecting stallion named Gold Nugget had followed the river up a familiar mountain path. About a mile ahead he heard a dull boom – curious and a bit worried, he packed his gold pan and worked his way along the river toward where he guessed the sound came.

_Sure hope it wasn't some tourist yahoo, trying to get rich quick with a pile of dynamite_ Gold thought as he searched one hill then another before he found the crater. It was large and deep, but with no trace of what made it. _Could be just a meteor after all. I remember Pa telling me they break up to nothing sometimes. Oh well, gold's calling._

As he set his bags down by the nearby river and prepared to go to work, Gold spotted a beige lump of fur lying in a heap at the bank. At first he'd figured it was an unfortunate animal that had wandered in too close for a drink of water, but when Gold approached he felt his heart skipping beats. No bigger than a couple feet in diameter, the cream-colored mass had a stubby horn protruding from its forehead and a pearly off-white mane with a shimmering hint of violet.

It was a unicorn foal. A tiny, helpless little filly who couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Oh no," Gold muttered as he knelt down by the little unicorn. "You poor thing."

Tears of sympathy welled in his eyes as he gently scooped her up in his forelegs. A weak moan came from the child and one of her hooves moved just an inch, causing Gold's heart to skip a few more beats.

"You're alive? I've got to get you home!"

It was a miracle she lived. As cold as the mountain water was, Gold knew time wasn't on the filly's side so he carried her over to his bags, pulled out an emergency thermal blanket he'd packed and wrapped her tightly. Just for good measure, he added a backup blanket around the first then picked up his bags in his teeth, draped the filly across his back and sprinted for home.

Emerald Foliage hummed as she merrily finished watering her beloved plants. The greenhouse was her husband's wedding gift to her, and Gold Nugget had never regretted all the work of hauling the glass in from Whinnypeg. She stopped a moment, admiring her forest-green mane in a glass pane's reflection, before she removed her garden apron to reveal her two-leafed cutie mark.

It was an easy trot from the greenhouse to their modest cabin. Emerald, like her plants, enjoyed the warmth of a cozy interior. She moved to the kitchen to make herself a pot of her signature herbal tea. She had just added a bit of honey to the cup she poured when Gold came charging into the den.

"Back so soon, hun?" She poured her husband a cup of tea, her view of him blocked. "You're out of breath. Did you run all the way back?" Her green eyes seemed to light up and her mouth opened in a smile. "You must have found something!"

"In a manner of speaking," Gold panted as he entered the kitchen.

For a moment Emerald studied the grim disbelief on Gold's face. Her smile melted into a look of confusion. "What is it?"

"Look what I found washed up on the bank of the river." Gold Nugget turned his side to Emerald to show her the unconscious filly on his back.

Emerald gave a gasp of instant shock and dropped her teacup, covering her mouth with her now empty hoof. "Oh! The poor dear! Is she —"

"She's alive, for now," Gold answered, cutting off the words his wife dared not speak. "I knew if anyone would have the ability to help her, you would."

"We'll need more hot water!" Knowing how cold the mountain river water was, Emerald ran for the black potbelly stove against the den wall and began shoving in the wood stacked by its side. "Chills and weakness, we'll need mountain honey and cayenne and —"

While Emerald raided her stores of dry herbs, Gold unwrapped the filly from the emergency blankets, already soaked. He grabbed a dry, heavy winter quilt from a storage closet and covered her with it instead, rubbing her with the blanket to dry her off. "What kind of monster would do something like this?" he asked.

Emerald lit a match, threw it into the stove and shut its little hinged door with a protesting squeak. "Now dear, let's not immediately assume the worst. She could have fallen in by accident."

"What should we do?" Gold took a seat next to the stove so the shivering filly could share its radiating heat. "I haven't heard of anypony having a child this age around here."

"We look after her until we can find the parents." Emerald dropped to her haunches and stroked the foal's cheek, marveling at how such a delicate life had been spared. "Poor little thing. Oh, peppermint! And oil of oregano…"

"We'll send out flyers to Whinnypeg and the surrounding villages," Gold said, "and ask our neighbors if they know who she might belong to."

A weak, guttural sound came from the filly, who began to move her tiny legs about. Her eyes opened a crack. They were a shade of indigo, bleary and tired.

"Where…" the filly moaned. She shut her eyes again, but still whispered, "Where am I? What happened?"

"Shh." Gold stroked her pearly mane. "You're going to be okay."

The little unicorn opened her eyes again, looking up at Gold. Her eyes widened and she struggled away from his grip, wobbling on her legs. "Who – who are you?"

"Hey, take it easy, kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you."

The filly ignored Gold and continued to back away in what little panic she could muster. "Stay away from me! You're a stranger!"

"Calm down, or you're going to pass out again." Gold smiled, taking on a friendly tone. "My name's Gold Nugget and this here's my wife, Emerald Foliage. Can you tell us your name?"

Her eyes stopped quivering, suddenly becoming distant. "My name? I — I don't know."

"Don't know your own name?" Gold asked.

The unicorn answered with a silent, negative shake of her head.

"How about where you're from, dear?" Emerald asked. "Your parents?"

"I can't remember! I can't remember anything!" The filly must have decided that Gold and Emerald weren't bad ponies, for she ran up to the stallion and threw her front legs around his neck. "I'm scared!"

"I know," Gold said softly, cradling her gently.

"I can't remember anything! It's scary." She shuddered and sniffled. "Please, help me."

"You're gonna be okay, child," he whispered, gently rubbing the unicorn's back. "We'll find your parents. I promise."

* * *

_The doctor said she's about five years old, as I thought._

_Doctor's fees, food, medicine, clothes, toys..._

_500 bits? This kid's gonna break us!_

_Don't worry. I've found a good bit of gold. We'll manage._

_I wonder who she belongs to._

_Just look at that little face. She's so cute._

_Another nightmare? It's two in the morning, sweetie. Go back to sleep._

_No, you squirm in your sleep and it keeps us up._

_Fine, you can come sleep with us._

_Still no word from the parents._

_They'll come._

_And it'll break my heart._

* * *

_One year later..._

* * *

Gold Nugget stepped through the front door of the cabin with a happy little filly following close behind. Emerald was sitting at the den coffee table, her attention on the pages of a botany book. She saw the two enter and smiled at them.  
"Welcome home. What have you two been doing today?"

Gold walked over to Emerald, looking her deep in the eyes as he pulled a roll of parchment from his saddlebag.

"W-what?" Emerald asked. Her smile vanished. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Happy Mother's Day, dear!" Gold set the scroll on the table in front of Emerald. She smoothed it out flat with her hooves and started to read the fine print.

"Mother's Day? What are you talking about? I'm not a —" Emerald's voice broke in mid-sentence, her eyes glittering with sudden tears. "Is… is this?"

"Mm-hm." Gold nodded. "The adoption papers. She's ours now."

"What about her real parents?"

"It's been a whole year, hun. I don't think they're coming. We can't even be certain they're alive."

"A daughter," Emerald said, her voice trailing off in wonder. There was a rare sort of starry-eyed smile on her face, the kind a pony could only wear at something so grand and life changing. Gold had only seen her with that smile twice, when he'd proposed to her and on their wedding day. "How we've tried to have children of our own. Our daughter. Oh, Gold, I — I don't know what to say! This is the best Mother's Day…" Emerald paused to sniff and wipe her face.

"On one condition," Gold added. "As hard as it might be, if the real parents ever do come, we have to do the right thing."  
Emerald nodded. "Of course."

Gold stroked the filly's mane as he smiled down on her. "Guess I'm your daddy now, huh? I've found a lot of stuff in that river — gold flakes, gem dust, but this is most precious treasure I could imagine. Our little treasure."  
With tears in her own eyes, the filly embraced her adoptive dad.

"I don't think she'll argue with that," Emerald said with a giggle.

"But what should we call you, eh?" Gold asked. "We can't just keep calling you 'sweetie' or 'the filly.'"

Emerald rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmmm. Our treasure. Treasure…" she repeated, going over a dozen different names to apply to the word. "The sheen of her beautiful mane looks just like the blush of a river oyster with a pearl in it."

"Pearl Blush?" Gold beamed. "How does that sound, little treasure?"

Pearl smiled at the idea, hugging them both. "I love it, it's perfect!"

* * *

_Stop making such a fuss and eat your soup, Pearl. The garlic will make you feel better._

_You trampled my flowers!_

_You tracked mud all over the cabin! How'd you get so messy?_

_Pearl, come back here! It's time for your bath!_

_Don't you use that tone of voice with me._

_Go sit in the corner, young lady!_

_What are we going to do with this kid?_

_But we love you so much._

_Our little treasure._

* * *

_Six months later…_

* * *

Gold Nugget lay with his belly on the floor, using a magnifying glass to inspect a glittering rock for traces of precious minerals. Absorbed as he was in his work, he jolted at the little hooves suddenly prancing across his back."Hey there, little treasure," he greeted without taking his eye off of the rock. He knew what had happened; Pearl did this on a daily basis.

Pearl flung herself against Gold's back and threw her front legs around his neck, burying her face into his golden mane. "Daddy, when are you gonna teach me magic?"

Gold chuckled at the endearing naiveté. "I don't think I can do that, kiddo," he replied, glancing over his shoulder into that sweet little face.

"How come?"

"Because I'm an earth pony, Pearl. Only unicorns like you can do magic."

Giving a little "hmph," Pearl protruded her bottom lip and jumped off her daddy's back. She'd just have to figure it out herself. The little filly squeezed her eyes shut, focusing her thoughts on magic. She tried to imagine the mana flowing through her horn, visualizing the spell in her mind.

Just a few sparks. That's all she needed to prove to herself she could do it. She concentrated harder, thinking of magic and nothing but magic. She'd tried before, but this time she was sure she'd get it right.

A tiny spark at first — it should have been just a spark — then her eyes flung open at the sensation of overwhelming energy surging through her. A beam of magic three times her height and width blasted from her horn, launching the filly backwards head over hooves.

"Daddy!" Her world became a blur as she tumbled backwards from the recoil. She heard a loud bang, Gold Nugget's shout of alarm and the sound of splintering wood. Pearl finally stopped, the wind knocked out of her and on her back. When she rose and saw what had happened, her ears drooped and her jaw hung open in awe, gripped by a wave of sudden numbness.

A long scorch mark on the floor trailed from where she'd been standing to what used to be the front door. It had been completely obliterated, blasted into smoldering bits of wood that littered the yard. Magic energy still snaked and crackled around Pearl's horn like electric arcs, giving off thin, twisting wisps of smoke. She touched her hoof to her skull at the sharp, throbbing pain that felt like somepony stamping a hoof inside her head.

"How in the —" Gold wondered out loud. "My door! What did you do?!"

Pearl couldn't even look him in the eye. She hung her head, sobbing and shivering, her nerves tingling with fear, her head still pounding. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Sighing, Gold dropped to his haunches and gave the filly a big hug, rubbing her back for comfort. "Oh Pearl, are you okay?"

"That scared me!" she cried, and buried her face into Gold's chest, sniffling and sobbing. "I'm sorry about the door, Daddy. I didn't mean to!"

"Shh." Gold ran his hoof through the shimmering strands of Pearl's mane, kissed her forehead and rocked her soothingly. "I know you didn't. It's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

* * *

_I've never heard of a little kid having that much magic power._

_What's wrong, sweetie?_

_Mom, all the unicorns at school were showing off their magic, and I… I just wanted to fit in, so I…_

_Did you lose control again?_

_Uh-huh. And now all the kids call me a freak and nopony wants to be my friend! They're all scared of me._

_Anypony get hurt? Anything broken?_

_No, I just threw a huge fireball into the sky and it blew up real loud._

_Well then too bad for them! They have no idea what a wonderful girl they're missing out on._

* * *

_One year later…_

* * *

Pearl always loved spending time in her mother's greenhouse. Warm and humid, the inside was a pleasant change from the chilly mountain air, and it didn't hurt that all the flowers made it a vault of brilliant colors and sweet aromas. The greenhouse was also her second school – Emerald taught her all about plants and herbs and how to use them.

Today she found her mother, dressed in a clean white lab coat with her leaf-green hair tied up in a bun. Emerald Foliage was watering a group of large pinkish flowers on a long table in the middle of the greenhouse. Pearl trotted over and put her hooves on the edge of the table to hoist herself up for a better look.

At a closer glance, Pearl realized they were actually clusters of dozens of tiny florets that gave off the illusion of bigger flowers.

"What are those, Mom?"

"Those are sedums, dear," Emerald explained.

"They're pretty." Pearl quickly took her hooves off the table and backed up a step at the sight of dozens of fuzzy insects buzzing and crawling about, feasting on the nectar of the flowers. She'd only been stung by a bee once, but it had been a painful lesson to give them a respectable amount of space. "The bees sure like them."

"Yes, they do, and that's a good thing. They'll help pollinate the rest of my plants."

Emerald pulled a tape measure from one of the pockets of her coat and measured a nondescript green plant with long bladelike leaves. Replacing it, she then took a pen in her teeth and scribbled something down on a clipboard that rested on the table.

"Very good," she said, "they're growing nicely." Emerald rolled up the sleeve of her lab coat to check her watch. "Noon already. You ready for lunch, sweetie?"

"Mm-hm!" Pearl licked her lips, her stomach growling at the mention of food.

"I'll go make us some sandwiches. We'll have a little picnic in here."

Pearl decided to stay in the greenhouse while Emerald went in the cabin to prepare lunch. It would only take her mom a few minutes, and she'd rather be surrounded by all the pleasant colors and smells. An insect with white, petal-like wings much bigger than its body flew away from the sedum it had rested on and now fluttered in front of Pearl, forcing her to smile.

And Pearl loved the butterflies.

The little creature hovered in front of Pearl for a few more seconds then alighted upon her nose. Two antennae bobbed up and down across her snout to examine its new perch.

"Silly butterfly!" she said with a ticklish giggle. "I'm not a flower!"

The butterfly had apparently realized its mistake, for it lifted off from her nose and darted about in search of something edible.

"Hey! Come back, butterfly!" Pearl laughed again and gave chase.

* * *

Emerald finished putting two daffodil hay sandwiches together on a plate lined with baby carrots when a huge boom like a close thunderclap shook the cabin, sending tickling vibrations through the floor and rattling the pictures hanging on the walls. There was a fireball some distance beyond the kitchen window that overlooked the greenhouse, and then a hail of shattered glass tapped against the window.

"Pearl!" Emerald screamed. She felt her blood turn to ice, knowing it couldn't have been caused by anything other than the filly's magic.

Emerald dropped the plate to the floor and galloped outside. A thick plume of smoke rose up like a cloud of doom from behind the cabin where the greenhouse and Pearl were.

"No! Omigosh, Pearl!" Emerald ran around the side of the house and felt herself go numb with shock from the scene laid out before her.

There was nothing left where the greenhouse once stood but shards of pulverized glass and a huge, smoking charred circle with a filly curled up in fear at its center, shuddering and whimpering. Emerald ran to her side and dropped to her belly. Miraculously, Pearl didn't appear to have a single scratch or singed hair.

"Pearl, dear! What happened?" Emerald asked.

"Mama, I saw a butterfly and just wanted to catch it, so I tried using magic and — I'm so sorry, Mom!"

Emerald sat down next to the filly and held her close, rubbing her lovingly as she kissed the filly's forehead. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"But the greenhouse! Your pretty plants…"

"We can always build another greenhouse," Emerald interrupted. "But we can never replace you."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Pearl persisted. "I promise, I'll never use my magic again!"

Emerald let go of her adopted daughter so she could look her in the eye. "Oh sweetie, I don't want you to give up."

Pearl wiped the trails of tears from her cheeks, then held her hoof to her forehead. "Ow, my head! What's wrong with me?"

Emerald pursed her lips as she tried to come up with the right words. It ached her heart to see Pearl like this. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's what makes you special. You just have to find out what you're meant to do with it."

The filly's only response was to shake her head in shame.

A sudden dull glow with a sparkle of magic lit Pearl's flank at that moment. Emerald gasped in surprise. "Pearl!"

Pearl wiped the tears from her face and sniffed. "What?"

"Your cutie mark!"

After the light vanished, there was a fresh new mark on Pearl's flank, a sort of magic seal written in a circle of pink runic markings that Emerald couldn't begin to decipher.

"What is it, Mom? What's it mean?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know, but I'll bet it has something to do with your —" Emerald paused, trying to think of a delicate way to put it.

"Losing control, blowing stuff up and scaring everypony?" Pearl answered bitterly.

"Your powerful magic," Emerald corrected, then held her daughter's face in her hooves. "Listen to me, Pearl Blush. You are a good pony. Never doubt that. No matter what happens, you stay the good pony you are, and I'll always be proud of you."

* * *

_Mom, Dad, do you ever regret the day you brought me home?_

_Of course not._

_Not for one second._

_She's growing up so fast._

_First day of high school already._

_Mom, the most amazing boy asked me out today!_

_Congratulations, sweetie! Treat him right._

_I love him so much._

_Mom, I can't believe he cheated on me!_

_What a thoughtless, immature little colt. His loss._

_I can't believe she's already graduating high school._

_Fifteen years. All grown up. Feels like yesterday._

* * *

The first thing Pearl saw when she woke up was the packed bags on her bedroom floor. She sighed, feeling her heart go heavy. This was sure to be one of the hardest choices she'd ever have to make.  
Pearl climbed out bed, trudged out of her room and down the hallway that lead to the den. Gold and Emerald were sitting there between a frosted cake that rested on the coffee table.

"Surprise!" they both shouted.

Pearl smiled in spite of herself. "Oh, Mom, Dad, what a great surprise!"

"It was fifteen years ago today we took you in," Gold said. "So Happy kinda Birthday, Pearl!"

Her heart felt like it was being wrenched into a knot. After the decision she was prepared to make, to see this from the two most important ponies in her life only made it harder.

"Thank you." Pearl sniffled, fighting back tears.

Gold reached under the table and produced a small gift-wrapped box with a ribbon on top; more weight to add to Pearl's already heavy heart.

"This is for you, Treasure," Emerald said. "Go ahead, open it."

Pear tore open the wrapping and removed the lid of the box. What lay within squeezed the tears from her eyes.

"Your mother made it for you," Gold told her.

"Oh, wow," Pearl whispered. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a single iridescent white orb set in the middle. "Is that a —"

"That's a genuine pearl," Gold Nugget confirmed. "I found that in the river while I was working."

Pearl pulled the loop over her head, allowing it to rest on her shoulders. A quick glance in the living room mirror brought a sparkle into her indigo eyes. The pearl accented the sheen of her mane flawlessly. "Oh, Mom! It's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

It still hadn't brought a smile to her face. Nothing could, not with what she was prepared to tell her adoptive parents. With what she was about to do.

"What's wrong, Pearl?" Gold asked. "I know that look in your eyes when I see it. Come on, out with it."

Pearl choked down the tears. She sighed, knowing that Gold had her cornered. Her heart pulled in opposite directions like a fierce game of tug-of-war. She didn't want to leave her adoptive family, but her past, obscured by dark shadows, beckoned for answers.

"Dad, Mom, I just want to let you know how much you mean to me. I don't know who my real parents are, but they couldn't be better than you. Even so..." Pearl gulped again and found herself unable to look them in the face. Here came the hard part.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Emerald asked.

Pearl snapped her head up, looking at both of them with unblinking eyes. "Cat's out of the bag, eh?"

"I peeked in your room last night," Emerald said. "Saw you packing. I had a feeling why."

The room went heavy with silence for a while, nopony able to form the right words.

"I want to find them," Pearl continued when she could no longer bear the silence. "I want to find out what happened that day you found me in the river. And I want to know why my magic is the way it is."

"The answers are out there, somewhere," Gold said. He tightened his jaw, fighting tears himself. "You're an adult now, Pearl. You can do as you choose. But are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've got to find the answers, Dad. I've got to find out who I am. They're the only ones who can tell me."

Wet trails on her face, Emerald's green eyes glittered as she stroked Pearl's cheek to dry her tears. "We know who you are. You're Pearl Blush, a sweet, strong, talented and wonderful young mare. And whatever happens, whether you find your real parents or not, know that you'll always have a home here and never forget you'll always be our greatest treasure."

Pearl sighed heavily as she embraced both her adoptive parents. Her mind had been made up. She knew, this would be the last time she'd see them for a while. "Dad, Mom, thank you for everything you did for me. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too," Gold whispered.

The three held their hug for a while, then Emerald let her go and looked her in the eyes. "At least stay for some cake before you leave."

Pearl smiled and wiped her eyes. "I wouldn't miss one of your cakes for the world."


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been the journey Pearl expected. She started around the mountains and Whinnypeg, asking the residents of each little village she passed through if anypony lost a filly fifteen years ago. Nopony did. And none of the libraries she browsed through during her travels had any information on her cutie mark. Two months later, she'd ventured far past the mountains where she grew up.

Pearl sighed through her nose. It wasn't that food was hard to come by. She'd learned from Emerald which plants were poisonous and which ones were safe to eat, and most places had plenty of wild flora to chose from.

It had been two days since she last slept. That week, the troubles had really begun. Pearl would find a quiet place to camp for the night, only to wake up near a village, and every one of them showed recent damage, complete with smoke and fire. The final straw had happened when she woke up in Baltimare to find it in a state of chaos.

Ponies were crying. Emergency crews cleaned up debris. Guards were on the prowl, looking for the attacker. For her. In any other circumstance, she would have surrendered and accepted punishment for the crimes. But with her chaotic sleep, she couldn't allow herself to be brought into confinement with other ponies. A makeshift blowgun and darts tipped with snooze weed ended the pursuit. At the very least, she was glad she didn't have to harm them.

Passing through yet another small village, Pearl stopped to watch two young fillies playing on the monkey bars at the school playground. She regarded them with a slight smile and started on her way again when she heard one of the fillies scream. She looked again and found that one of them was now belly first on the ground. She gasped and galloped up to them

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Pearl asked as the filly's friend came over to check on her.

"She fell off the monkey bars!" the filly's friend said to Pearl.

The filly rolled over on her back, sucking her bottom lip with tears in her eyes. "My elbow hurts!"

"Let me see."

The filly let go of her elbow and showed Pearl a nasty scrape.

"Owww!" Pearl said, recalling all the times she'd skinned her legs on mountain rocks.

The filly hissed in pain and put her hoof back over the scrape. "Owie!"

"Hey, don't do that! You've got all kinds of dirt on your hoof, it'll just make it worse."

"But it hurts!'

"I know. Let me help you."

Pearl set her bags down and dug out some of the medicinal herbs she packed. She rolled them in their pack to tear them and expose their healing oils. "Ok, just hold still. This'll make it feel better and keep it from getting infected."

The filly cringed as Pearl pressed the now open pack against the wound as if expecting it to sting. A moment later, she smiled. "That does feel better! Thanks, miss!"

"You're welcome. Just be more careful, eh? You get your parents to put a bandage on that."

The filly hopped up and gave Pearl a quick hug around the legs. "Thanks, miss!"

With that, the two fillies ran off. Pearl smiled after them. If her magic was going to be such a threat, the least she could do was help ponies wherever she could. With a heavy sigh, Pearl continued on.

* * *

**_Three days later..._**

* * *

_Three buildings in Fillydelhpia heavily damaged._

_Several small villages attacked._

_Ten acres of forest destroyed._

_Two farms wiped out._

_Many bits worth of damage._

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack asked out loud at the breakfast table as she read through the newspaper.

"What is it, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked, her voice distorted in the innards of her apple juice cup. The filly set the glass down and studied her sister's face. "Let me guess, Derpy got the mail mixed up again?"

Applejack shook her head ruefully. "Wish it were somethin' that minor this time."

Apple Bloom cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in silent prodding as she took a bite of toast smothered with zap apple preserves.

"A being known only as The Destroyer has been on a violent rampage," Applejack read directly from the paper, her eyes moving from left to right, "attacking several villages and damaging many acres of forestland. Witnesses have spotted the mysterious creature in or near the towns of Manehattan, Fillydelphia and Baltimare. All eyewitness accounts confirm that The Destroyer only attacks at night and vanishes during the day. It has been described as an equinoid figure with batlike wings and two curved horns. Anypony with information about The Destroyer or its whereabouts should contact a member of law enforcement or the Royal Guard immediately."

"Eh, what a bunch of hooey!" Granny Smith spat. "It's just a crazy story for gettin' folks excited. Newspapers had 'em all the time when I was a filly."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh agreed.

Applejack gulped down a nervous knot in her throat. As much as she wanted to believe Granny, her adventures with Twilight Sparkle had all but wiped the word "impossible" from her vocabulary. "I don't know, y'all. I've seen some pretty crazy stuff."

Apple Bloom's eyes went wide. "What do we do if it comes here?" she asked, her voice hastened with a note of panic.

Applejack rubbed her chin with her hoof as she tried to come up with something. She couldn't, but she knew just the pony who could. "I need to tell Twilight about this. She'll know what to do."

"Oh, quit yer worryin' and fussin!" Granny Smith said. "Ya done scared yer little sister. Eat yer toast before it gets cold!" To further emphasize her point, she slammed her hoof down on the table, rattling the plates and cups on it.

Everypony's mouth closed. It was Granny's age-old signal that the current conversation had reached its end.

That afternoon, Applejack galloped to Twilight Sparkle's castle, hoping that the well-read alicorn would listen to reason. Even as Applejack explained the situation, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer never looked up from the books they were reading in the library of the castle. Spike was there, too, listening intently but not saying a word.

"We're in a crisis here, Twi!" Applejack yelled, the panic in her voice escalating. "There's something mean and powerful out there, and it's burnin' down farms and attackin' villages! We've gotta do something before it causes any more damage. And if that creature comes here…"

"You're being ridiculous!" Twilight Sparkle snapped, finally looking up from her book.

"After everything we've been through together and all the crazy stuff we've seen, are ya really gonna just sit there and shrug this off?" Applejack asked.

"W-what kind of creature?" Spike asked, stammering.

"Some sort of bat-winged, equine… thing."

Twilight glanced over at Spike, watching him shiver and bite his nails. "Look, Applejack, now you've got Spike all worried."

"Good! At least I'm not the only one takin' this seriously."

Starlight Glimmer put her book down and turned her attention to their conversation. "Okay. Let's back up a bit. Do you have any proof?"

Applejack pulled the rolled up newspaper from her saddlebag and showed the others the story. "It says so right here! Just ask the folks in Manehattan, Fillydelphia and Baltimare, who all saw it."

Twilight stared at the paper a moment, then scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Applejack, you can't believe everything you read in the paper. For all we know, it's just a silly story somepony wrote up, like a Bit Dreadful. A lot of newspapers used to have those."

Applejack rolled her eyes, muttering, "That's what Granny said."

"She may be right," Starlight answered. "And if not, it's probably ponies overreacting."

Applejack pointed a hoof at Starlight. "You of all ponies got no room to talk about overreactin'."

"Applejack!" Twilight snapped, watching Starlight flatten her ears. "Listen to yourself. You need to calm down."

"No, it's okay," Starlight sighed. Her ears perked back up. "She's not wrong."

Applejack shut her eyes, drew a deep breath and let it out slow. "I'm mighty sorry about that, Starlight. Guess this has me worked up."

"If it's any help, I'll keep my eyes and ears open," Twilight said. She stood up and gave Applejack a reassuring pat on the back. "I agree with Starlight, though. I think you might be overreacting. If this thing is real, I've got a direct link to Princess Celestia." Twilight shot Spike a wink, who responded with a thumbs-up.

Applejack regarded them for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks, Twi. I sure hope this is all a hoax."

With that, Applejack turned for the door and left.

"Destroyer?" Spike asked. "I don't like the sound of that!"

Scoffing, Twilight shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Spike. There's probably no such thing as a bat-winged, two-horned Destroyer. And if there is, we can handle it. Right, Starlight?" She shot Starlight Glimmer a smile.

"Right!" Starlight answered, holding up an affirmative hoof.

"I just remembered, I was supposed to meet Zecora this afternoon. You two want to come along?" Twilight asked.

Frowning, Starlight shrugged. "No thanks. This book is getting too good."

"And I got comics to catch up on," Spike said.

"Okay, then. If I find the Destroyer out there, you'll be the first to know."

Twilight slipped on a saddle bag to carry the tea Zecora had promised to bring her and set off for the Zebra's hut in the Everfree Forest. As she went, Twilight mentally chided herself for the way she'd treated Applejack. Her friend did have plenty of reason to worry, with her farm potentially on the line. On the other hoof, travelling to Zecora's reminded Twilight how everypony had treated the zebra before they got to know her. They'd blown her existence way out of proportion, incorrectly believing her to be a witch who dabbled in curses. Stories about The Destroyer were likely a similar case…

* * *

Twilight returned to Ponyville just as the sun had begun to set. In exchange for the tea, Zecora loaned her a book on natural health brews and tonics. As Twilight headed home, a young filly left Sugar Cube Corner, nursing a dripping ice cream cone. Her worried face attracted Twilight's sympathy, and as the girl neared Twilight called her over.

"You'll never make it home with that. Here, let me help..." Twilight used a freeze spell and instantly the cone stopped leaking.

The filly smiled and thanked Twilight, skipping toward home. Twilight returned her attention to her destination and the book she was carrying. She knew better to read and walk at the same time, but she supposed a quick peek couldn't hurt. Checking the index, she found the pages for anti-stress mixtures and turned to the appropriate page.

_This simple recipe begins with warm milk and raspberry tea, three excellent stress-fighting-_

"Oof!" a sudden impact snapped Twilight from her reading, causing her to stumble and drop the book. As she picked it back up with her magic, she got a look at what she'd ran into, silently berating herself for her carelessness.

She'd bumped into a pony who wore a body-covering brown cloak, her face obscured in the darkness of its hood.

"Oh, excuse me," came a weary voice from underneath the hood.

"No, that was my fault. I should've been watching where I was going." Twilight Sparkle caught a glimpse of the face hidden under the cloak. She was young, about Twilight's age, maybe a couple years older, with a thin lock of pearly off-white and pale violet mane dangling next to her horn. Her eyes were listless and hugged by dark circles telling of exhaustion.

"You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I am so glad I found you! " the pony said. "I do need help, in the worst way. "

Twilight studied the stranger as her legs buckled and she struggled to keep her head up. "Are you okay?"

"Haven't... haven't slept in five days. Magic's too powerful. Goes off in my sleep." The pony stumbled again, her hood falling back to reveal a cream-colored unicorn with a shimmering pale violet mane. "Help me, Masked Matterhorn!"

Masked Matter...? Twilight blinked at the request, then realized this pony was so sleep-deprived she must be hallucinating. "Don't worry. I and the other Power Ponies will help you, uh... what's your name?"

"Pearl. Pearl Blush."

Twilight smiled, glad to help even if she had to play this role to do it. "Okay, Pearl. Come with me. The Power Ponies are powered up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Starlight Glimmer sat at one of the library tables, her focus lost in a spell book until Twilight's shadow darkened the pages. She glanced up, her face briefly showing irritation at this interruption, then she smiled. "Welcome back, Twilight. I didn't even hear you come in." Starlight turned her attention to a new pony in the room behind Twilight. "Who's this?"

"Starlight, this is Pearl Blush. Pearl, this is Starlight Glimmer." Twilight wove her hoof between the two as she made the introductions.

Starlight stood up, smiled at Pearl and offered her a hoof by way of greeting. "Nice to meet you, Pearl."

"Li-" Pearl yawned and touched her hoof to Starlight's, but there was no strength behind her shake. "Likewise."

Spike, who had been sitting on the couch and reading a comic book, smiled at the new arrival and jumped up to greet her. "Hi, Pearl. I'm Spike!"

Pearl responded with a half-hearted wave.

Starlight looked over her shoulder to give Twilight a questioning shrug, mouthing to her, "what's going on?"

"Yeah, who is she, Twilight?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked to Spike and Starlight. Pearl didn't seem to catch Twilight's name. "I'm not sure, I only just met her. Pearl says she has trouble controlling her magic. I figured a couple of experienced magic users like Starlight and I could help."

Starlight put a hoof on her chest in pride. "Magic is my specialty. What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't control… how much power I use." Pearl's head sunk. She quickly shook it off and peered back up with those dark, saggy eyes.

Wincing, Spike stepped closer to Pearl for a better look at her. "Wow, you look awful. Are you okay?"

"I've been up…" Pearl said as she rubbed her eyes, "for five days straight."

"What? That's crazy!" Starlight shouted. "Why have you gone that long without any sleep? Do you have insomnia or something?"

"I've been waking… surrounded by destruction. Magic's too strong, all spells at full power. Bad things happen when I fall asl–" Pearl's knees buckled and her head hung low, her voice losing coherence. "Please, Masked Matterhorn," she began, and paused to yawn again. "If you value your life… put me in a protective bubble. I can't answer for what happens when... I'm..."

Starlight shut her eyes, gathering a spark of magic in her horn. She lowered her head to aim the spell at Pearl and fired. The spark vanished within Pearl's body, outlining her frame in a brief silvery glow.

Pearl's eyes suddenly flew open and she straightened up with newfound energy. "Huh? Where am I? What was that? What did you do to me?"

"Invigorictus," Starlight explained. "A simple spell, really. It's no substitute for a good night's sleep, but it'll do for now."

Spike looked Pearl over once more. Before, she could barely keep her head up. Now she was rigid and alert. "Woah. You're good, Starlight. Real good."

Starlight gave him a quick bow. "Why thank you, Spike."

Pearl got a good look at Spike for the first time, drew a sharp gasp and jumped back. "A-a baby dragon?!"

"What?" Spike asked, folding his arms proudly across his chest. "Never heard of Spike the Brave and Glorious?"

"I can't say I have. Sorry, you just surprised me. It's not every day you see a baby dragon with ponies. Or any dragon, really."

Twilight looked at Starlight for a moment, then to Pearl and her sudden perk, then back to Starlight. "We've talked about this. You know, using your magic on other ponies?"

Starlight shrugged. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but I didn't know what else to do."

Pearl's eyes widened, her mind finally catching up. "Twilight Sparkle? The Princess of Friendship?! But I thought you were... oh, my. I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" She knelt down in front of Twilight and bowed her head. "I was so tired I didn't even know where I was! Must have made quite the foal out of myself, eh?"

Twilight chuckled. "Maybe a little, but strangely enough I was the Masked Matterhorn once, in a way."

Pearl stared back. "Really? That's so cool! Tell me all about it."

Twilight noticed Pearl had a slight accent from the North; she pronounced "about" like "a boat." Probably from Vanhoover or Whinnypeg. Twilight briefly recounted the Mane Six's adventure in Spike's enchanted comic, Pearl drinking it up. "It was pretty fun, in hindsight. Anyway, we may not be a super-powered team, but we're still glad to help you. In fact, I'd like to get down to business. You say you can't cast a spell at anything less than full power. I want you to show me."

Pearl's eyes widened at the thought and she shook her head, giving no time to contemplate the matter. "No. You're going to get hurt."

"Trust me," Twilight said. "I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Pearl took a step back, hesitating as she stared at Twilight. "You're nuts! If you knew what I'm capable of —"

"Show me," Twilight repeated, more insistently.

Violet energy swirled around Twilight's horn and a translucent protective dome surrounded her. For a moment, Pearl's eyes darted as she silently thought it over. Her focus broke when Starlight put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Trust me," Starlight said, "Twilight can take quite a bit. I know from experience."

"Okay, I guess I can't refuse an order from a princess," Pearl sighed, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

She anchored herself and aimed her horn at Twilight. The noise inside the castle was deafening as a beam of energy three times her height and width blasted from her horn, pounding against Twilight's shield for several seconds. Spike dove for cover underneath a table. Pearl's cloak flapped behind her like a flag caught in a thunderstorm, kicked up by the force of the spell as it continued to pound against Twilight's shield. Twilight gasped in shock when a ripple spread across her protective dome. She squeezed her eyes shut, applying more focus to strengthen her barrier.

As soon as the beam stopped, Pearl dropped to her belly, rubbing her head with a forehoof. Twilight let her shield vanish and she fell to her haunches from the sudden release.

"What happened?" Starlight asked Pearl. "Are you okay?"

Pearl rubbed her forehead and moaned in pain. "Just a headache. It happens every time. Give it a few seconds, it'll pass."

"You weren't lying about your magic! That powerful of a spell will do it, especially if you're not a practiced mage," Starlight said.

"How did you? With how tired you are?" Twilight, still sitting, shot a glare at Starlight. "How much energy did you give her?!"

Starlight gave a nervous chuckle, tapping her forehooves together. "Just enough to keep her from dozing off?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow and hardened her glare in hopes that this would convince Starlight to be frank, if she was in fact lying. Now that the danger had cleared, Spike crawled out from his temporary shelter.

"Honest!" Starlight protested, raising her forehooves in defense. "She said bad things happen when she falls asleep. What did you want me to do?"

Pearl shook the pain out of her head and stood up. "I warned you how powerful my magic is. Starlight's spell had nothing to do with it, but she did the right thing. If I'd fallen asleep I might have blown up this castle. Maybe the whole town. Are you okay, Twilight?"

At that, Spike stepped closer to Twilight. "Blow up the whole town?" he whispered to her. "Are you sure it was a good idea inviting her in here?"

Twilight gave Spike a quick shove and a disapproving glare. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to have to use a level five barrier. I have to admit, Pearl, that was impressive."

Pearl scowled at the floor, as if the comment had touched a sensitive nerve. "Maybe, but I'd give it up in a second if I knew how."

"Wait," Starlight said, scratching her head as she gave Pearl an incredulous look. "You did that using as little mana as possible? That's incredible!"

"It doesn't matter how little or how much I try to use. My spells always come out the same. I told you, I'm too dangerous to have around! I appreciate your help, but I'd rather get out of here before I wind up destroying Ponyville. If I fall asleep, there's no telling what could happen."

"Well, don't let us stop you," Spike said. "You better get someplace safe, if you know what I mean." Spike looked over his shoulder to see Twilight and Starlight silently staring daggers at him. "Um, hello? She's talking about blowing up Ponyville! I don't wanna be around when that happens."

"Spike!" Twilight snapped.

Spike sighed heavily and turned for the door. "Alright, you guys do what you gotta do. I'm just gonna, you know, run." He started off in a sprint, only for Twilight to teleport him back to her side. Another spell kept a firm grip on him.

"Don't mind him, Pearl. You're not the only one who's short on sleep. Spike here's been on late-night comic binges and his lack of shuteye has made him a very cranky little dragon." With a growling note, Twilight added, "hasn't it, Spike?"

"If you say so," the dragon mumbled.

Pearl rubbed a foreleg. "It's okay. If I were him, I'd probably run from me, too."

"We can't just leave her like this, Spike," Starlight said as she studied the sorrowful gleam in Pearl's eyes. "If it's as bad as she says, she's really in trouble. There's got to be something we can do."

Twilight rubbed her chin in thought and an idea came to mind. "Starlight, you know that experiment we never got around to?"

"Which one?" Starlight asked with a shrug. She watched Twilight point to her horn and smiled. "Oh, that one! Good idea, Twilight. Let's do it!"

Eyes darting in her head, Pearl regarded the two unicorns for a moment, then took a step back at their responding gaze, knowing whatever they had in mind involved her. "Um, I'm not sure what you two are talking about," _There's that "a boat" again..._ "but I get the feeling it has something to do with me, so the third pony in this party would like to cast her vote..."

"Don't worry," Starlight said, "we're just going to see if our enchantment to suppress magic works. All we need is something to enchant, something you can wear. You know, like a piece of jewelry. How about that necklace of yours?"

At the word necklace, Pearl put a protective hoof over the pearl hanging around her neck. "No way. This is my most treasured possession. I don't want anypony messing with it."

"Why? What's so special about it?" Twilight asked.

"My parents gave it to me the day I left home. It has a lot of sentimental value."

"Okay," Twilight continued, undeterred. She had plenty of other options. "How about a ring you can wear around your horn?"

"That could work, I guess," Pearl answered, looking up at her horn.

Twilight opened up a small drawer on one of the bookshelves and pulled out a ring beset with an amethyst jewel. She guided the ring onto Pearl's horn, testing its fit before lifting it off and positioning it between herself and Starlight.

"Okay. Ready, Starlight?"

"Ready!" Starlight replied.

The two closed their eyes, concentrating. Purple and blue wisps of magic emerged from their horns, twirling together and coalescing upon the ring, which glittered in the magical light. There wasn't any visible change in the ring once the sparkling stopped.

"Did it work?" Pearl asked.

"We're about to find out," Twilight said. She placed the ring on Pearl's horn once more and waited. Pearl didn't move, didn't flinch. "How do you feel?"

"I don't feel any different," Pearl answered, looking up at the ring on her horn.

Violet energy again swirled around Twilight's horn as she summoned another protective dome. "Okay, my barrier's at full strength this time. I want you to try that beam spell again."

"Again? Are you sure?"

Once more, Pearl's accent became apparent. She pronounced "again" with a long "ay" sound.

"Yes. We need to be sure that ring works," Twilight answered.

Pearl nodded in silent understanding and aimed her horn at Twilight. This time, a beam no wider than a pencil fired towards Twilight, fizzling out harmlessly before it even touched the barrier. Pearl gave a gasp that transformed into a smile and fired another tiny beam, and another.

"It works! I don't believe it!" She fired off a gatling volley of beams like an excited little filly who'd just learned how to use magic for the first time.

"Okay, I think we get the idea," Starlight said. "Let's give Twilight a break."

As Pearl ceased her assault and turned to Starlight, Twilight let her shield down.

"Sorry about that," Pearl said. "It's just that this is the first time I've ever been able to use magic that isn't incredibly destructive, like a normal unicorn!"

Spike's face peeked out from behind the bookshelf. "Is it safe?"

Starlight giggled. "Yes, 'Spike the Brave and Glorious', we've got everything under control."

The little dragon stepped away from his shelter and approached Pearl. Spike twirled his thumbs and hung his head, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Gosh, I'm sorry for freaking out like that, Pearl. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything."

Pearl smiled down at him. "No worries, eh?"

_Definitely Whinnypeg or Vanhoover._ With Pearl's magic suppressed for the moment and Spike on better terms with her, Twilight smiled as well. "Okay, that's one problem solved for now. Let's move on. I'm interested in finding out why your magic is the way it is. I mean, if you're comfortable sharing your story with us."

"Wow," Pearl said. "No one's really offered to help me like this before. When most ponies see my magic, they run away in fear. I guess I can talk with you for a while if you think it'll help."

"Great!" Twilight turned to Spike. "Spike, could you get some tea for us?"

"Sure thing!" Spike replied, then walked out of the library, leaving the threesome alone.

Twilight turned to Pearl. "Okay, let's start with the basics. Do you think you could take off that cloak? I want to see your cutie mark. It might give me a clue as to why you can't control your magic."

Pearl wordlessly did as instructed and slipped off her cloak, letting it drop to the floor and reveal her beige fur. Twilight and Starlight frowned when they saw the strange runic display on Pearl's flank.

"Sorry," Twilight sighed after studying Pearl's cutie mark for a moment, "I don't recognize those markings." But the opportunity to learn what it means is tempting enough by itself.

"I don't recognize it, either," Starlight added. "How did you get it?"

Pearl turned her gaze to the ground, rubbing her foreleg. "Well, I got it when I kind of… blew up my mom's greenhouse."

Flattening her ears, Twilight took a step back. "Not on purpose, I hope."

"What?" Pearl looked back up at them. "No, of course not! I'd never do anything like that. My magic's always been berserk from the first time I used it. Sometimes I wonder if destructive magic is my special talent."

Twilight opened her mouth to offer an apology if she'd seemed accusing, but her words were cut off by Spike's voice shouting, "Here's your tea!"

Spike set a tray with four steaming teacups down on a round table. The foursome each took a seat.

"Let's move on," Twilight said. "Where are you from, Pearl?"

"Well, I grew up in the mountains near Whinnypeg."

Twilight smiled. "I figured."

Pearl gazed at Twilight like she'd just read her mind. "How did you know?"

"It's your accent. Slight, but it's there."

"Accent, huh?" Pearl blushed and chuckled. Over the next few minutes, Pearl told her story, pausing only when Twilight or Starlight had a question. Once she told them the highlights of her childhood, she got around to why she had come.

"It wasn't too bad, really," Pearl replied. "Gold and Emerald raised me with so much love and compassion that I might as well have been their real daughter. They're the ones who gave me this necklace. I haven't the slightest clue who my real parents are. I don't know what they look like or where they're from. I don't even know their names."

"Which is going to make it hard to find them," Starlight said.

Pearl gave a quick nod. "Exactly."

"Gee, that's rough," Starlight said, her ears drooped in sympathy. "And you've come this far all alone? You didn't have any friends who were willing to help?"

Pearl scoffed, her reflection showing a quick hint of resentment. "As if anypony would want to be friends with a freak like me. I've already searched some in Baltimare, Manehattan and —"

"Fillydelphia?" Twilight offered, with a half-worried look.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Uh, let's just say it was deduction at this point. But you're not a freak, Pearl. Cause without control doesn't equal responsibility. If you were a freak, you wouldn't feel so bad about it."

"How else do you explain my power?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know," Twilight answered, "but there is an explanation. There has to be."

"Other than maybe my special talent being destructive magic?"

Twilight shook her head. "A destructive magic cutie mark? That can't be it. A side effect, maybe, but those runes have to mean something. I'm interested in finding out what."

"My mom and I checked a lot of books at the Whinnypeg library but we couldn't find anything on it."

Twilight chuckled at that. "Oh, I've got books."

Pearl glanced around the library for a moment, a hint of a smile crossing her face. "I can see that."

"You're free to read them anytime you like. As long as you're willing to stay here, you're a welcome guest."

"You mean it?" Pearl asked, the smile growing.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, Pearl. Spike, Starlight and I all want to help you."

Pearl's smile vanished the more she thought about it. As much as she'd liked to have taken Twilight on her offer, there were more important things to take care of. "I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm very grateful for your help, but I have to continue my search."

"In your condition?" Twilight asked. "Do you want to spend another five days without any sleep?"

Pearl shook her head. "No, I don't. That's why I have to press on. My parents are the only ones who can tell me what's wrong with me."

"And how are you going to find them?" Starlight asked. "You don't even know who they are!"

"I'll find a way."

"What if they can't help you?" Twilight asked. "Worse, what if they're not even alive?"

That question hit Pearl bluntly, nearly jarring her resolve. "Look, I CAN'T stay here. Even with this ring you gave me, I'm still a walking disaster. This isn't your problem, it's mine. I'm not going to bring you into it."

"Twilight's the Princess of Friendship. It's what she does," Spike said. "And the occasional 'save Equestria' type stuff."

That gave Pearl pause. Her eyes darted as she silently considered the offer, then heaved a sigh. "You all are heroes. Like the ones I always read about in my comics. You even were the Power Ponies once. Ever since I was a filly, I've dreamed of meeting ponies with extraordinary abilities like mine. I guess now I have that chance, eh?" She closed her eyes and nodded respectfully to Twilight, then offered her a hoof. "We've got a deal. But if my magic starts going nuts, I'm out."

Twilight grinned and shook Pearl's hoof. "Great! We'll do everything we can to help you find your answers. It's getting a bit late now, but Starlight and I will start our research tomorrow. We'll also ask Celestia and Luna if they might know anything."

Pearl bowed politely to them. "Now I see why you're the Princess of Friendship. I'm very grateful." She covered up a big yawn. Her eyes grew unfocused and distant. It was clear to Twilight that, while the lights were on, nopony was home. "I'm also very tired. I should get some sleep."

"I understand," Twilight said. "Let's get you settled into one of the guest rooms."

Pearl paused for a moment as Twilight started to lead her out of the library. "Um, just one thing."

Twilight stopped and turned back around. "Yes?"

"Would you mind… watching over me for a bit while I sleep, just to make sure nothing happens? Even with the ring, I'd rather not take any chances."

Twilight smiled back at her. "Sure, that won't be a problem. Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

It took Pearl very little time to fall asleep. Once Twilight was sure all was well, she returned to Spike and Starlight.

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight ordered.

When Spike was ready, she started. "'Dear Princess Celestia and Luna –We have found the Destroyer, but it's not what many believe it to be. She is a pony under a strange affliction, who experiences startling surges of power. Starlight and I have subdued her magic at her request, and we will attempt to ascertain the reason for her problems –Your faithful subject, Twilight Sparkle.'"

The response letter took a couple minutes and Spike read it aloud. "Dear Twilight – given the reported destructive power of this pony, I ask that you keep her within the environs of Ponyville for now. I will speak with Luna in the morning, as she is about to arise for her duties. Keep us updated – Celestia."

"How are you going to help?" Spike asked.

"I think I know a way," Twilight said. "First, I'll need you to send five copies of the letter I'm about to write to our friends. They'll need to know what we know about Pearl, and I'll need them to help make this work."

Quickly, Twilight dictated a letter then used her magic to duplicate it. Once Spike delivered them, Twilight headed for her room and Spike turned to Starlight.

"I'm worried. Do you really think keeping Pearl here is a good idea?" Spike asked Starlight.

Without hesitation, Starlight nodded. "I trust Twilight more than I trust anypony."

"What about that talk about Pearl's power surges? What if she goes wild and attacks Ponyville?"

"We've got it under control for now, but even if she does attack, from what I've seen that's not her fault. We can't just condemn someone who's asking for our help."

"So you're sticking with Twilight on this one?"

Starlight thought back to how Pearl looked before she cast the invigorictus spell on her — the dark and sunken eyes, loose posture, barely able to keep her head up. "Didn't you see how exhausted she was when she came in? Forcing herself to stay awake for days at a time out of fear isn't going to do her any favors. I would know. After Sunburst left when I was a filly, I lost a lot of sleep myself. I wouldn't wish it on anypony."


End file.
